Bloodfeather
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Roman and Jane are new to town but luckily they befriend a group of intriguing students. Little did they expect, the events that followed.
1. Chapter 1

If there was anything Roman Kruger hated about being the new kid in school, it had to do with the stares he got as he made his way down the hallway. The giant red scar near his right eye sure didn't help the situation as he scowled at every student who dared look his way.

A hand on his wrist made him turn his gaze to the source. Jane, his sister, was besides him and looking at him quizzically. Her black hair was pointed in all directions and suited her punk rocker style. Her green eyes held a look of concern as she searched his face.

"Glaring at people won't help them stop staring. If anything, they'll become more intrigued by us." Jane explained with a sheepish smile.

"Don't they know it's rude to stare?" Roman practically growled out as he adjusted the strap of his backpack.

"We're the new kids. There's nothing we can do to stop their curiosity." Jane shrugged her shoulders before glancing down at the schedule in between her hands.

"Looks like I have to deal with Calculus early in the morning." She grimaced as she read over her schedule, attempting to memorize it.

Roman's own green eyes fell to his schedule and he matched Jane's grimace with one of his own. "I have Chemistry first."

"This school is already trying to ruin our school year." Jane replied with a shake of her head. "My class isn't in this building so see you at lunch?"

Roman nodded. "Of course."

"Good luck!" Jane exclaimed with a smile before turning and heading out the nearest doorway.

Roman watched her leave before turning and heading for the stairs to find his classroom on the upper floor of the science building. As he walked, he thought about the events that lead him to this precise moment.

His adoptive mother had gotten a job reassignment which lead to her moving the entire family of three to their new home in Blanton, New York. Blanton was a rural town surrounded by lush greenery and fields of wheat. It was a quaint little town that had only three schools: Blanton Elementary, Blanton Middle, and Blanton High.

Jane and him were both lucky to start the school year with all of the other students but they were still newcomers and would have to get used to the layout of not only the school but the whole town. Luckily for Jane, this was her senior year and she would be out of high school next year. Roman was a junior so he was still one year away from graduation.

One whole year until freedom.

Sliding into the correct classroom, Roman paused in the doorway when he noticed that the teacher already had a seating chart plastered to the whiteboard. Stepping closer to the chart, Roman was able to locate his seat before settling into the back of the classroom.

The classroom was set up like your typical high school science room. The desks were two person tables with stools for seats. They were positioned in front of the teacher's immense lab table and desk, facing the whiteboard. The actual lab tables were in the back of the classroom and were set up to be occupied by four people at a time.

After having settled into his seat, Roman placed his backpack down besides the table. Hunching forward to place both arms onto the black tabletop, he allowed his eyes to wander around the room. Posters about Chemistry were hung up on the walls and shelves filled with lab equipment were locked behind glass doors.

He had been so busy observing the classroom that he hadn't noticed the blonde woman who settled into the seat besides him. When she cleared her throat, Roman turned to look at her with a look that would have intimidated anyone else if Patterson hadn't seen that same look before on someone else.

"Hi, I'm Patterson. I just wanted to introduce myself to you seeing as we are going to be lab partners for the rest of the year." The happy blonde introduced herself with a beaming smile.

Roman didn't really feel like making small talk but as they would be lab partners for the rest of the year, he might as well befriend her.

"I'm Roman. Nice to meet you." He awkwardly extended his hand but was relieved when Patterson shook it nonetheless.

"Roman. Cool name." She replied with a nod.

"I guess. What kind of name is Patterson?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"It's my last name. I really hate my first name so I prefer to go by Patterson or Patty, whichever works for you."

Roman nodded in intrigue before turning his gaze to the sound of a new voice in front of him. The table in front of Patterson and his own had now been occupied by two individuals. The boy had black hair and fit the bill for what one might call a nerd. The girl was blonde and pretty and smiled upon meeting Roman's gaze.

"Hey Patterson!" The boy had said as he settled into his seat besides the other blonde.

"David! Sarah! Small world!" Patterson exclaimed as she happily looked at her friends.

"How awesome is it that we all are in the same chemistry class?" Sarah shrieked before turning her gaze back to Roman.

"Oh! David, Sarah, this is Roman." Patterson explained as she motioned towards the blonde man besides her.

"Nice to meet you, Roman." David greeted and extended his hand for a proper handshake.

As Roman shook his then Sarah's hand, he couldn't help but feel that he somehow got dragged into the start of a friendship against his will.

Roman soon discovered that he had multiple classes with the trio he had met in Chemistry. His second period English class was once more shared with all three, a fact that delighted Sarah to no end. Third period US History was shared with David, who proved to be quite the chatterbox once he learned Roman was new to Blanton. Sarah was in his fourth period Pre-Calculus class who confessed to being afraid of the class as she was not a fan of math. Roman couldn't help but agree with her as soon as he looked at some practice problems the teacher had set out.

When lunch rolled around, Sarah had managed to convince Roman to join her full group of friends. She even went as far to tell him to invite his sister as she too ate lunch with her brother.

David and Patterson met up with them along the way and the four of them were soon in the cafeteria filling their trays with the most appetizing looking food. As the trio lead him to a circular table outside the cafeteria underneath the shade of a tree, Roman looked for Jane. He hadn't seen her once and worried that she would be forced to eat all by herself.

"Roman!" At the sound of Jane's voice, Roman turned and was surprised to see her already seated at the table he had been being lead to.

"So this is your brother," The beautiful Hispanic girl besides Jane said as she turned her gaze his way. Her outfit seemed to resemble Jane's and Roman could see why the two had quickly became acquaintances.

"Time for introductions!" Sarah shouted as she placed her tray down besides Patterson.

Everyone in the group seemed to collectively groan but Sarah paid them no mind as she pointed out every person.

"Jane, this is David and Patterson and I'm Sarah. Roman, this is Tasha." She explained with dramatic sweepings of both hands.

"So you're all juniors besides Tasha and I?" Jane questioned as Roman settled into the seat besides her.

"The three of us are. But Reed and Kurt are seniors like you two." Patterson stated as she prepared her burger upon her tray.

"Edgar likes to go by his last name like Patterson here but to me, he's my boyfriend." Sarah gushed, her fair skin flushing a light shade of pink.

"Are you two dating?" Roman asked David and Patterson.

Tasha burst into laughter at the sight of the two lovebirds blushing. "They're not but we're waiting to see when that changes."

Chuckling, Jane shared a look with Roman who also found the predicament amusing and hilarious.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention that Kurt is my brother." Sarah practically shouted as she then took a drink from her milk carton.

"Looks like we're not the only siblings here then." Jane commented just as two new faces made their way over to the table.

"You mean the Weller's have competition?" A dark skinned boy questioned as he sat besides Sarah who practically flung herself at him.

"Reed!" She giggled as he enveloped her into a sidearm hug before kissing her forehead affectionately.

Roman averted his gaze from the public display of affection just as a tray slammed down loudly onto the table besides him. The entire group jumped in surprise as a tall, intimidating blue eyed boy turned to meet Roman's gaze.

"And you would be?" He questioned in a deep voice that sent shivers down Roman's spine.

"Kurt! Do you have to try and scare away every new friend we make?" Tasha retorted as she gave the male a pointed stare.

"Yes because if they scare away easily then they're not worth befriending." Kurt explained his actions with a shrug but never once broke his gaze with Roman.

"Well I assure you, you'll find it quite difficult to get rid of my sister and I." Roman finally spoke, using the same exact tone Kurt had previously used.

Lips twitching, Kurt finally sat down before smiling a full blown smile. A smile that made him look more crazy than happy.

"Siblings, huh? I like you two already."

"This is Jane and Roman." Sarah said from across the table as she met her brother's gaze.

"So you two are new to Blanton, right?" Reed questioned as he looked between the two siblings, awaiting a response.

"Yeah, moved here like a week before school started." Jane replied before jokingly making a face.

"Ugh, that must suck having to be the new student in your senior year." Patterson chimed in with a face of her own.

"Being new to a whole town is already a pain in itself." Tasha stated as she met Roman then Jane's gaze.

"Were you new here too?" Jane asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, arrived here my sophomore year but luckily, I befriended this group."

"And we haven't been able to get rid of her since." Kurt teased with a low chuckle as the whole table laughed in amusement.

"Hey!" Tasha exclaimed as she threw a fry at him. The whole table just fell into another fit of laughter.

As lunch went on and the group fell into collective conversations, Roman couldn't help but meet Jane's gaze numerous times and every time they did, they would smile. Smile because despite the fact they were in a new town and starting school in a new place, they had somehow managed to befriend an amazing group of friends. A group that would no doubt not allow them to leave anytime soon and they were perfectly okay with that.

When lunch ended, the group went their separate ways to attend fifth period.

Roman had Spanish by himself as Tasha was fluent in Spanish and the rest of the group had opted to take French. The class went by without a hitch and he couldn't help but feel confident in his ability to learn the language.

Sixth period was Woodshop and was located in a large building at the back of the campus. Upon entering the classroom, he was struck with a smell of freshly cut wood and paint.

"Smells amazing, doesn't it?" A deep voice asked to his left causing him to turn his gaze.

Kurt was standing there, blue eyes roaming about the room before settling onto Roman.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked rather rudely. But he was honestly curious of the other's presence.

"You do realize that seniors and juniors can be in the same elective class?"

"Yeah but this is the second level of woodshop. I took the first level back in my old highschool. You're a senior. Shouldn't you be in a higher level?"

"There isn't a higher level but Mr. Woodley told me I could sign up for the class again and he'd just give me more challenging tasks to accomplish." Kurt explained before pointing to a table in the back of the room. "Let's sit."

Roman didn't have time to protest as Kurt immediately turned and headed for the table. Sighing, Roman followed him.

As he sat, Kurt grinned at him and Roman couldn't help but grimace. This was going to be a long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by without a hitch.

Teachers took up the first few days by simply explaining what the class was about and what they should expect to learn about in the year. Supplies were discussed and textbooks handed out before the first lessons went underway.

The week was excruciatingly slow and once the weekend rolled around, Roman was beyond relieved. For September, the weather was rather chilly and the use of Roman's favorite hoodies was often, something that didn't bother him.

He had planned on spending his Saturday catching up to sleep from the days spent waking up early for school. But his group of friends clearly had other plans when Saturday rolled around and he was awakened rather rudely.

The mattress groaned from Jane bouncing up and down on the edge of it, giggling as she did so.

"Wake up Roman! Are you really going to sleep in on a Saturday?" She asked, her voice sounding funny because of her constant jumping.

Roman groaned in annoyance as he pulled the covers tighter over his head. "Yes I am. Now go away."

Jane plopped down besides him and reached over to tug the covers away from her brother's face. "Tasha texted me and said everyone's going to the mall! Don't you want to join us?"

Roman let out another disapproving sound as he rolled onto his back and blinked up at Jane. "We barely met them and they already want to spend time with us?"

"Yeah, so? I think it's great that we already gained friends in our first week!" Leaping to her feet, Jane danced to the door but paused on her way out.

Roman had rolled onto his side, debating on going back to sleep or actually going to the mall with his newfound friends. His answer came in the following words from Jane.

"Tasha told me that Kurt would only go if you went. That's pretty interesting, if you ask me."

Silence followed suit as Jane exited his bedroom without a sound. Roman laid on his bed for several seconds, processing the words that Jane had just spoken.

 _Kurt would only go if you went._

The past week, Roman saw Kurt the most during lunch and sixth period. He sometimes saw the senior on the way to and from classes and they always said goodbye to each other after school.

At lunch, Kurt always sat next to him and the seating chart at the lunch table never changed. Tasha and Jane always sat besides each other with Roman next to his sister. Kurt was always by his side followed by David then Patterson. Sarah followed afterwards with Reed by her side.

In woodshop, Kurt and Roman claimed a table to themselves and worked on their respective projects. That didn't stop Kurt from often offering help to Roman who was always annoyed about it. But Kurt's blue eyes and handsome face always stopped him from being rude to the older teen.

A Saturday filled with sleep sounded great but Roman couldn't quite shake Jane's words.

With a defeated sigh, he kicked the bed covers away and trudged into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he was showered and dressed in loose slacks, a long sleeved, baggy navy shirt, and leather biker boots. He quickly ran a comb through his blonde hair before shrugging on his favorite black hoodie.

When he entered the kitchen, Jane was seated at the kitchen table eating pancakes and bacon. Roman ignored her knowing smirk as he filled a bowl with Lucky Charms.

Ten minutes later, they were both finished with breakfast and climbed into Jane's truck to drive off to Blanton Mall.

Blanton Mall was pretty impressive despite the fact the town was on the smaller side. It had a large interconnected building as well as separate businesses scattered about around the large area. And by the look of some of the brand stores, Blanton obviously knew about their Targets, Forever 21s, and so forth.

Jane had no trouble finding a parking spot and the two siblings were well on their way into the mall by the time Jane got a text message.

"It's Tasha. She said to meet up with everyone at the food court." Texting back a quick response, Jane pocketed her phone into her tight jeans and ran a hand through her short cropped hair.

"You and Tasha seemed to have gotten pretty close in the past week." Roman muttered, lips twitching as he smirked.

Shooting a glare his way, Jane soon smirked as she thought of the perfect retort. "Sort of like you and Kurt."

"Touché, sister." Roman rolled his eyes.

The pair then stepped onto the escalator that lead them to the mall's second floor where the food court was located. Roman was surprised to find a Subway, a McDonald's, a Starbuck's, and a few more choices of food that ranged from Chinese to Italian to Mexican to Indian.

The food court wasn't too packed at this hour so Roman easily spotted his group of friends. David, Patterson, Sarah, and Reade were seated at the table while Tasha stood besides them.

There was no sign of Kurt.

"Hey guys!" Patterson greeted with a cheerful wave as the rest of the group offered their own greetings

"Thanks for inviting us." Jane replied as she went to stand besides Tasha who smiled admiringly at her.

"No problem! Thought you guys might want to spend your Saturday out and about instead of sleeping." Tasha stated, glancing in Roman's direction as if she knew what he had been doing.

"What's the gameplan?" Jane questioned with raised brows.

"Well, we all have different tastes so I thought we'd split off into groups of two before meeting back here for lunch." Sarah offered.

"Sounds good. I'm assuming we're heading to Hot Topic?" Jane asked Tasha who nodded.

"Well you two have fun there. David and I are going to the Apple Store." Patterson stated as the pair rose from their seats.

Roman furrowed his brows as he looked about the group before meeting Tasha's smirking gaze.

"Where's Kurt?" He voiced the question that had been plaguing him since he arrived to see the blue eyed teen missing.

"Missed me that much, Roman?" A deep voice asked from behind.

Face flushing, Roman turned to see Kurt sidle up next to him. The taller teen gently nudged Roman's shoulder as he smiled.

"Just making sure I didn't have to be dragged off to some store I didn't want to go to." Roman lied as he met Kurt's bright blue eyes.

Kurt only continued to smile. "How about Big 5? Or Sports Authority?"

"Typical boys," Tasha mused before hooking elbows with Jane and leading her away.

"Let's go to Forever 21!" Sarah exclaimed as she pulled Reade along, who made a face at the idea.

"Big 5 has guns, right?" Roman asked, smirking up at Kurt who smirked back.

"Right this way," Kurt replied as he turned to lead Roman back down the escalators.

Spending time with Kurt at the mall was surprisingly nice. Roman discovered that the two shared common interests: guns, action films, sports, and pizza. The pair flocked from store to store, spending good amount of time in each and surveying the store from all angles.

They talked about a number of things from school to their favorites TV shows, movies, and books, and even about themselves. Roman found it easy to talk to Kurt and he was happy that he even tagged along to the mall trip.

As they stood side by side in the movie aisle in Target, Roman couldn't help but remember Jane's words. Lifting his gaze from the newest action film in his hand, the blonde turned to look at the brunette besides him.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?"

With a nod, Kurt placed the DVD he held back onto the shelf before turning to face the shorter of the two. "Of course."

Swallowing, Roman mustered up the courage to ask Kurt the question he wanted to. "Well, Jane had told me that Tasha said that you wouldn't come to the mall with us today if I didn't go. Was she just joking around? Or why would she say that?"

Kurt's face gave no clear expression of how he was feeling as he simply turned to stare at the floor. Roman felt himself regretting his words as he turned away from the other teen.

"Forget I asked. Let's just go meet the others at the food court." Roman muttered as he began to walk away. A hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Roman, wait." Kurt called out as he tugged on the blonde's limb to make him face him.

"Yeah?" Arching a brow, Roman's green gaze locked with Kurt's blue as he released a breath.

"Tasha was telling the truth. I didn't want to tag along if you weren't coming too because I like spending time with you." Kurt finally admitted.

Roman's eyebrows rose as he watched Kurt flush and cast his eyes down at his shoes.

"You like spending time with me?" He asked as he took a step closer to Kurt to make the other finally raise his gaze.

Nodding, Kurt spoke. "You're not like the rest of the group and I like that about you. I always thought we had more in common than the others and today proved that."

Smiling one of his rare smiles, Roman chuckled. "I'll admit I'm happy I met you."

Beaming from ear to ear, Kurt ran his hand down Roman's arm to gently grip the other's palm in his own. Shuddering from the contact, Roman didn't question the action as he softly laced Kurt's fingers with his own.

"But I'll also admit that I thought you were an annoying asshole at first." Roman stated.

Kurt let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he did. Roman only watched in pure amusement as he listened to the beautiful laugh from the teen before him that was surely going to change his life, no matter if he wanted it to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman and Kurt released their hold on one another's hands as they exited the store and returned to the food court. They stopped at McDonald's to order themselves a combo before joining their friends at a large table. They all ended up seated the exact same way they sat during lunch at school.

As they ate, the group chattered about what they did the past few hours and showed off what they had bought.

Jane and Tasha had bought matching leather jackets from Hot Topic and were chattering on about the newest album from some emo band. Sarah was excited to show off the dozen of outfits she bought from Forever 21 and Victoria's Secret. David and Patterson talked about some of the exciting new features that would be on the next iPhone and Reade showed off his new Letterman jacket that he got in the style of his favorite football team.

All the while, Roman tried his best to ignore the feeling of Kurt's knee being pressed against his thigh. The blue eyed culprit kept lightly prodding his knee into Roman's thigh and the blonde tried his best to ignore him.

In truth, Roman wasn't sure how to feel about the newfound information surrounding his relationship with Kurt. It was clear they were good friends who greatly respected one another. But the whole hand holding had really changed the aspect of their relationship being merely considered as a friendship.

Face flushing at the idea of Kurt and him being something more than friends, Roman ducked his head in hopes that no one noticed. Roman had always been open about his sexuality. He was bisexual and had been in a few relationships with boys and girls. Jane approved of him wholeheartedly as his sister was gay and always made certain others knew it.

The two had kept their sexuality a secret from their adoptive mother as they weren't sure how the woman would react to the news. When Jane had gotten her first girlfriend, the two finally decided to come out together.

Ellen Kruger Briggs was a strong willed woman who was a force to be reckoned with. She preferred to go by Shepherd, a nickname she earned for her career of helping guide people away from sins that plagued their lives such as alcohol, drugs, and any other such substances.

When Roman and Jane had come out, Shepherd had merely smiled and pulled them into warm hugs. She would always love them, she said, no matter what. And that had been that.

But was Kurt into guys? He had held Roman's hand and confessed to some sort of attraction. Perhaps he was simply confident in that way and didn't care who he held hands with. Roman wasn't about to assume Kurt's sexuality but he was curious on whether the other would even consider entering a relationship with him.

Blinking, Roman furrowed his brows. Was he even prepared to enter a relationship with Kurt? It had been less than a week since the two had met and he didn't quite feel like rushing into things especially so early in the school year.

A warm hand sliding into his own broke him out of his thoughts.

Lifting his gaze, Roman found Kurt watching him with a tender look in his eyes. Kurt smiled softly so Roman returned the expression as he intertwined their fingers. Kurt's thumb ran along his knuckles gently, causing Roman to shiver from the action.

"You two lovebirds done gawking at each other? If so, let's all go hang out at the arcade." Tasha suddenly exclaimed as Jane and her rose from the table.

Roman shot a glare her way but couldn't help the dark blush that spread across his features.

As Kurt rose from the table, he tugged Roman along by their joined hands but not before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his temple. "Let's go sweetheart," He cooed.

The entire group burst into loud laughter as Roman's face flushed an even darker shade of red. This group was definitely out to get him.

The weekend went by too quickly for Roman's liking.

He spent his entire Saturday at the mall with friends. Their night ended at the arcade where they all won countless prizes before they ended up going home. Roman took home a stuffed bear that he had won and a purple dragon that Kurt had won and gave him.

Both prizes now sat on a shelf besides his bed next to a stack of his favorite books and a signed photograph of his favorite baseball player.

Roman got his chance to sleep in on Sunday before Jane and him went to the store to buy school supplies that they would need for their classes that year. When that was done, Roman returned to his bedroom and slept in for the rest of the day.

Monday, he awoke to a text from Kurt. The message had been sent the day before and had asked whether or not he wanted to hang out. Frowning, Roman sent an apology text before pulling on clean clothes and grabbing his backpack.

Fifteen minutes later, Roman and Jane were seated underneath the shade of an old tree on the outskirts of the campus grounds, waiting for the school bell to ring.

Roman had been dozing off when Jane elbowed him in the side and began talking. "So what's going on with Weller and you?"

Opening his eyes, Roman turned his green gaze over to his sister who stared back with her matching green eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. One trip to the mall and you two are already holding hands and he's calling you pet names… It's not like you…"

Frowning, Roman flicked his eyes up to the sky and studied the array of fluffy white clouds that were dotted against the bright blue sky.

She was right. It was unlike him.

In the past, he had been careful about who he dated and how he outwardly showed those relationships. It hadn't been that way in the beginning when he dated his first girlfriend.

It all changed when he discovered he liked boys too and began dating and interacting with them. Homophobia was sadly still a problem so he had gotten through his fair share of slurs, disgusted stares, and even jabs. Physical actions had only escalated and proof of that was the scar across his right eye.

The memory of the day he got that scar filled the entirety of his mind as he grimaced. It had been back in his old high school where a group of four boys had cornered him in the bathroom. They were quick to direct their homophobic slurs his way before three of them pinned him against the dirty tiled walls. The fourth had then pulled out a switchblade and the rest was history.

Roman could still feel the sting from the cold blade when it had dug into his flesh and drew forth his blood. As if knowing what he was thinking about, Jane reached out to delicately run her finger along the red scar. Squeezing his eyes shut, Roman exhaled a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line but I just worry for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." She whispered as her finger continued to gently graze his scar.

Opening his eyes to look at her, Roman smiled softly. "I know. I'm honestly surprised by how quick things have been going but I really do like Kurt."

Smiling broadly, Jane beamed down at him. "I'm happy to hear that. And based on his smile, I think Kurt really likes you too."

Furrowing his brows questioningly, Roman turned his head and found that Kurt was making his way over with the widest smile stretched across his face.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jane replied as she wiggled her brows suggestively before leaping to her feet and skipping away. As she passed Kurt, she waved to him and he waved back.

Pushing himself up to lean back against the tree, Roman watched as Kurt settled besides him and immediately grabbed his hand. Roman smiled at this action as he turned to look at him.

"You look rather happy." The blonde commented as the brunette began to stroke his hand with his thumb.

"I am happy. I get to see you." Kurt stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Roman's smile faltered for a brief moment as question after question began to plague his mind. Kurt seemed to notice as he rose questioning brows.

"Kurt, what is this? This thing between us…" He whispered as his green eyes sought out Kurt's heavenly blue.

Kurt fell silent as he took time to process his words before voicing them. "Roman, I know we only just met but I really do like you. I like spending time with you, talking to you, being with you. I'll be honest that I didn't wish to rush into things but I can't stand the thought of losing you by simply doing nothing."

Roman blushed at the other's words as he looked down at their joined hands. He had to admit that he cared deeply for the other as well and had also wished to not rush into things but at the same time….

"Roman," Kurt whispered so Roman lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. "If you don't feel the same way…"

"No!" Roman exclaimed rather loudly, surprising the two of them. "I do like you Kurt. A lot. But for the sake of this, could we perhaps take things slow?"

Kurt nodded almost immediately as he squeezed Roman's hand before speaking. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Roman smiled and before he could do anything reckless as he kept gazing into Kurt's wondrous blue eyes, the school bell rang.

Wordlessly, the two of them rose to their feet and released each other's hands as they walked off to their respective classes, promising to see each other at lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you and Kurt…" Was Sarah's first words to Roman as he settled into his seat in first period.

David and Patterson ceased their conversation to turn and look at the two. It was clear they were curious to know more about the relationship between their longtime friend and their newest one. Rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and leaning back in his seat, Roman arched a brow.

"Yeah, what about us?" He asked, looking from David to Patterson to Sarah.

Sarah let out an annoyed huff as she leaned forward to place both hands atop Roman and Patterson's shared desk. "He's my brother and I care a lot about him. I just want to know what's going on between you two being a protective sister and all."

Roman couldn't blame her. Jane had been the same way with him and he too would do the same if Tasha and her ever moved forward with their relationship. It was actually nice to know that Sarah cared deeply for her brother and would even go as far as to question the boy he liked.

"Kurt and I agreed to take things slow so we aren't officially a couple. I mean, we haven't discussed that part but we don't want to rush into things." Roman explained as he lifted a hand and ran it through his hair.

Sarah's following smile could have easily lit up the entire classroom for how wide it was. "I am very happy to hear that. But just know, if you ever hurt my brother, I'll hurt you."

With those words, Sarah turned around in her seat and began to busy herself with her cellphone. Roman only chuckled at her words but decided that he probably should take her seriously.

"I'm glad to hear about you two, by the way." Patterson said as she leaned forward to meet her lab partner's gaze.

"Same here. Kurt definitely deserves someone like you." David chimed in with a wide smile.

Roman could only return his smile as he genuinely felt happy in that moment. Not only were his friends extremely supportive about Kurt and him but he knew that he could always trust in them immensely.

How lucky were Jane and him to befriend such an amazing group?

When Roman arrived at the group table for lunch, Kurt was already there.

Cursing himself for flushing at the sight of him, Roman took his usual seat besides him and smiled. "Hey Kurt,"

"Hi Roman," Kurt greeted him before he surprisingly leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the other's temple.

Roman's fair face flushed a deep shade of red as he cast his gaze downwards to his tray of food where he reached for his pudding cup.

"Aren't you two cute," Tasha drawled out, prompting Roman to raise his gaze and glare.

"Cute just like you and my sister buying matching leather jackets?" Arching a brow, he simply stared down the brunette.

A collective silence fell over the group and lasted way longer than it should have. Roman was beginning to regret his words when a slow smirk began to spread across Tasha's face.

"Nah, I think Jane and I have you beat."

Roman burst out laughing alongside with her which prompted the rest of the group to slowly join in, albeit awkwardly.

"So Roman, I think we need to buy matching leather jackets." Kurt stated, prompting a round of genuine laughter.

When the laughter died down, the group fell into a single conversation but all the while Roman would look around the table and smile.

How lucky indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking things slow was tough work. Especially when the person you're in a relationship with is the handsome, blue eyed Kurt Weller.

Kurt and Roman's relationship hadn't advanced any further than hand holding. Some days, Kurt surprised Roman by sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle.

The action always caught him off guard even more so when Kurt pressed his stubbly face into the crook of Roman's neck. Once, the taller teen had even dared to press a small kiss to his flesh which only resulted in Roman grunting annoyingly and shoving him aside.

Kurt would simply laugh much to Roman's chagrin.

One day, Roman decided to turn the tables by hugging Kurt tightly and nibbling on his earlobe. Kurt's reaction had been worth it as Roman had never seen the man flush such a lovely shade of pink.

But when Kurt suddenly ran a hand lower than the blonde's waistline, Roman was the blushing mess who quickly freed himself from the other's grasp.

Roman could still hear that loud laughter, ringing in his ears.

The group dynamic had changed drastically due to Roman and Kurt's newfound romance.

Sarah and Reade, the original couple of the group, continued to be their cute lovey-dovey selves with their cooing and kissing. Sarah was ecstatic to see her brother happy and Reade was simply amused by the constant bantering between the two whenever one pushed the boundaries a bit farther than their liking.

Tasha and Jane seemed to have been greatly affected by the new relationship as they themselves decided to take the big step forward for their own. They were now just like Kurt and Roman, holding hands and never far by one another's side. The only difference was that the pair of women had already shared their first kiss and several more. By the look of things, they didn't wish to take things slow.

That left David and Patterson. The two were clearly crushing on one another but neither of them dared make the first move. It was entertaining for the rest of the group to watch for it was only a matter of time until the last remaining members of the group became a couple.

Despite all the romance in the air, the group of friends remained close to one another. They all acted as if nothing had changed since the first day they met and so life was pleasant.

Or so it seemed.

Jealousy was an emotion that Roman wasn't familiar with.

He had been in relationships before and never once felt jealous when another person came into the life of his and his partner's. Jealousy just seemed like something idiotic to feel.

But in the current predicament, jealousy had won over Roman and it was hard to ignore the sudden feeling that consumed him.

It was lunch and the table was occupied by everyone except for Kurt. The teen was late to the table and Roman could only wonder where he was.

The answer came in the form of a girl's loud shriek as she and Kurt made their way over to the lunch table.

"Sarah! Reade! Tasha! David! Patterson!" She exclaimed before proceeding to envelope each of them in warm hugs.

"Allison! It's so good to see you!" Sarah shouted as she beamed up the brunette girl.

Jane and Roman shared curious looks before turning to study the new teen before them. Allison was a pretty, petite brunette with lovely features. It was clear she knew everyone at the table and it was also clear that she didn't seem to quite notice Jane and Roman there.

As if realizing this, Tasha extended a hand in the siblings direction and smiled. "Allison, these are our new friends, Jane and Roman."

Allison turned her gaze for the first time over to the two siblings and studied them in momentary silence before she smiled. "Hi! It's nice to meet you both."

"You too. I assume you all are good friends?" Jane questioned as she looked about the table.

Her question was met with awkward glances before Allison spoke. "I met them all through Kurt. We used to date last year."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Roman blinked once then twice before meeting Kurt's gaze. Kurt smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Anyways, I just stopped by to say hello since I'm officially back from my family's trip to Hawaii. I can't wait to catch up with all of you!" Beaming, Allison waved at them all before turning to face Kurt.

"See you around, Kurt." She hugged him tightly before floating away from the group.

The twisting feeling in Roman's gut was immense as he watched the two share a hug. Dropping his gaze to his tray of food, he silently cursed himself for feeling such stupid emotions over a meager hug between two exes who were now friends.

Why was he acting like those stupid teens on those stupid TV shows who became jealous over the stupidest of things? He was better than that.

Doing his best to ignore the awkward conversation that floated around the table, Roman returned to eating his food. When Kurt settled besides him, he simply rose his eyes and smiled softly.

Smiling back, Kurt leaned in to whisper into his ear. "You don't have to worry about Allie. I care for you and only you."

Roman forced another smile that seemed to work as Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple.

But even as the group settled into lively conversation and Kurt's hand settled into Roman's palm, he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that had formed the instant Kurt had said Allie. Not Allison but Allie.

With a neutral expression on his features, Roman glanced down at his hand and found that Kurt had already released it and he couldn't even remember when.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two weeks, Allie joined the group for lunch, doing her best to catch up for the past two weeks that she was gone.

Roman immediately hated her presence when he found that she had taken his seat next to Kurt. He was still besides Jane but was now forced to be seated besides the brunette as well.

His clear annoyance seemed to be obvious to everyone but Allie, who chattered on and on about Hawaii. More than once, Kurt tried to meet Roman's gaze but the blonde merely looked away as soon as it happened.

Allie's constant appearance at lunchtime only increased until Roman was practically seeing her everywhere throughout the school day. And to further increase his annoyance, Allie shared a number of classes with Kurt. Classes in which Roman wasn't in because he was merely a junior.

This simmering annoyance eventually overflowed one day when Roman was approaching the lunch table with his tray in hand. He immediately halted his steps when he saw Allie pressed up against Kurt's side and looking up at his face with awe filled eyes.

And when Kurt turned to meet her gaze, Roman felt his heart shatter when he saw that same expression reflected back in Kurt's blue eyes.

Turning abruptly, Roman quietly slipped away unnoticed by his group of friends. He sought shelter in the shade of an old oak tree located on the opposite side of where he usually sat with his friends. It was there he plopped down and stared down at his shaking hands.

His hands shook and trembled, fingers curling in and out as if trying to grasp what had just happened. How and when did he lose Kurt?

Had he lost him the instant Allison arrived? Or perhaps before whenever he pulled away from the other teen's advances?

As his eyes moistened and blurred with tears that wished to break free, Roman cursed. Cursed himself for being a fool. Cursed himself for being so stupid to want to cry over such a foolish matter. Cursed himself for even opening up his guarded heart to a boy who would never care for him the way he cared for the girl now by his side.

And with angry wipes at his eyes, Roman curled his hands into tight fists and looked up into the clear blue sky. He would not cry. He would not dare cry.

He was Roman Kruger. He was stronger than that, had been born stronger than that. He had been raised in an orphanage alongside his sister until his adoptive mother swooped in and took them both under her wing. He had been raised by a tough woman who installed strength and courage in his heart.

He hadn't been born weak. He hadn't been raised weak. He wouldn't be weak.

He was Roman Kruger and he wouldn't be weak.

Kurt questioned his absence at lunch in sixth period.

Roman had arrived late to class purposefully to avoid the exact question from the other. But he had a lie prepared either way and so when he was asked, he merely shrugged and muttered about being at the library to work on some homework.

Kurt had bought his lie but that didn't stop him from glancing over at Roman every now and then. Roman simply ignored him and instead focused on the project at hand.

His current project was a jewelry box. One that he planned on giving to Jane once it was completed and graded. The box was coming along nicely after having sanded it down to a nice and smooth texture. It was made from a dark wood that would soon be shining when he got to the next step of the project process.

Pausing from his work to dust some wood shavings off from his desk and pants, he couldn't stop his wandering eyes and so he glanced over at Kurt.

The other teen didn't notice as he too was immersed in the project he was in the middle of. Kurt held a small wood block in his left hand while he carved at it with the sharpened blade in his right hand.

Roman wanted to lean over to get a better look at it or even straight out ask Kurt what it was. But he was still annoyed about lunch and so he forced himself to look away and resume his work.

He didn't even notice when Kurt looked at him with a curious, somber expression before he too returned to his work.

When the bell rang, Roman bolted out of the classroom, backpack already hanging over a shoulder. Kurt immediately raced after him.

"Roman!" Kurt's voice bounced off the walls in a strange echo as he squeezed his way through the packed bodies of teenagers ready to leave school and head home.

Roman heard the other's voice but didn't dare turn around. He simply quickened his steps and ducked his head as if that would somehow make him disappear from view.

A hand on his wrist suddenly yanked him backwards and into the darkened corridor where a classroom's door was located. Slowly raising his green eyes, Roman found himself face to face with a flushing Kurt Weller.

The taller teen was out of breath as his chest rose and fell in rhythm with his panting. Holding up a finger, Kurt did his best to regain his breathing before he attempted to speak, brows furrowed.

"What's going on Roman? You lied about your absence at lunch and you avoided me in class before practically running out of the classroom to escape me. Did I do something wrong?"

Roman had lowered his gaze to his feet when Kurt had began asking all his questions. But his last question had him raising his eyes so that he could look at the blue eyed teen with an expression of utter "are you kidding me?".

"Are you serious? Did you do something wrong? Hmm, let me think about that… you spent the past two weeks drooling over Allie and letting her drape herself over you like some stupid shawl. No, I don't think you did anything wrong!"

Roman couldn't help but shout as his anger got the best of him. At this point, his face had reddened and both hands had curled into fists as he glared. It was a relief to finally voice his words but once he heard them out loud, he became embarrassed. When did he become such a jealous hormonal teenager?

Kurt's reaction only worsened his embarrassment. The teen rose both brows as his lips curved into a crooked smile.

"Wait a minute, you've been acting like this because you're jealous?" He finally asked, a small chuckle escaping him.

Paling at Kurt's words, Roman simply turned and began to walk away. The hallway was clearer now so he had no trouble making his way down the hall. Crossing both arms over his chest and tucking his hands underneath his armpits, he looked down at his feet as he walked in silence.

He didn't even look up as Kurt caught up to him before stepping in front of him to halt his walking. He looked apologetically at Roman but the latter didn't notice as he kept his gaze downcast.

"Roman," Kurt's voice was low and soft as he spoke. It caused a chill to run down the blonde's spine but he still didn't raise his gaze.

"Roman, look at me." Kurt whispered as he extended his hand and grasped Roman's chin gently before raising his head.

Stubbornly, Roman stared at the floor for a few more seconds before finally raising his eyes. Apologetic blue eyes met saddened green eyes as a long silence fell between the pair of teens.

"I am so sorry, Roman. I'm an idiot for not noticing how you truly felt. I never meant to hurt you." Kurt whispered as he ran his thumb along the other's cheek.

Roman bit down on his lower lip and shook his head in anger as his eyes threatened to spill tears. When did he become such a softie? Perhaps it all happened the day he met Kurt.

"Do you still love her?" Roman whispered, afraid to even ask the question because the answer may hurt even worse.

"No. I stopped loving her a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I still don't care for her as a friend."

Roman nodded slowly as his gaze dropped once more. At this, Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace and dipped down to press a gentle kiss to the blonde's head.

"But you, you I love. I love you and it scares me."

Kurt's confession caused Roman's stomach to do a flip as his heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he drew away so that he could gaze up at the brunette's face. He found a teary eyed Kurt looking back at him.

"It scares you?"

Kurt nods. "I never felt this way before. It scares me how quickly I fell for you and how strongly I care for you."

Roman let out a happy laugh as he reached a hand up to wipe away a stray tear that fell from Kurt's right eye.

"I love you too. So much that it terrified me. It hurt me when I saw you with her because I feared that I lost you before I even had the chance to know you." Roman's voice broke as his own eyes began to spill the tears he had vowed not to release.

Kurt's smile both hurt and excited Roman as the taller teen pulled him close by two strong hands upon his hips. Roman wrapped his own arms around the other's neck as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, blue eyes shining.

Roman answered by bringing Kurt's mouth down to his.

The kiss wasn't the gentle brush of lips that often graced the movie screens when the two protagonists of the story finally shared their first kiss.

No, the kiss was anything but gentle. The pair of teens kissed as if their lives depended on the simple act of love. Teeth and tongues clashed against each other as the shorter of the two brought the brunette closer against him.

When they pulled apart, both teens gasped for air as they blinked in absolute awe from the passion filled moment they had just shared.

Kurt was the first to speak. "That was well worth the wait."

Roman chuckled before moving to grasp Kurt's hand in his own. "Where does this leave us?"

"Still as a couple. But could we finally call ourselves boyfriends?" Kurt asked with a hopeful expression.

Roman flushed at the word but nodded as he leaned up to press a kiss to Kurt's jaw. "I would very much like that."

Kurt's response was to pull Roman into another kiss.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

The step forward in Roman and Kurt's relationship seemed to affect the dynamic of the group the following day.

Kurt made certain to hold Roman's hand any chance he got and Roman did not seem to mind. The pair even returned to their usual seats besides one another as Allison finally seemed to understand the pair's relationship.

She had been surprised to see Kurt so open about his relationship with another boy as the latter had always been wary about it ever since discovering his sexuality.

Kurt liked the term pansexual. Felt that it described him properly. Sarah was the first person he told followed by Allison who was his girlfriend at the time of his self discovery. Reade, Tasha, Patterson, and David were the next ones told. Everyone supported him wholly and saw no problem with Kurt being true to himself.

The only person who had yet to be told was Kurt's father. His father wasn't an unkind man but when it came to the topic of sexuality, the man was quick to preach straight from the bible.

It was such actions that had prompted Kurt to not tell his father as he knew it would only cause further trouble.

After having decided that they wanted to be an official couple, Kurt had told Roman about his pansexuality. Roman, in turn, had told him about his bisexuality. Jane eventually caught up to them in the hallway and was beaming from ear to ear when she saw the pair of boys holding hands.

"Problem solved?" Were her only words before she fell in step besides them.

Lunch the following day had been an interesting event as Allison was the only one who had yet to be told of Kurt and Roman's relationship.

Patterson, David, and Sarah had been informed by Roman during first period while Tasha had been informed by Jane. Reade was filled in by Sarah as soon as she was able to.

The whole group was awaiting Allison's reaction the moment Roman and Kurt walked over hand in hand. Allison had beamed at the sight of Kurt before her gaze dropped to his hand which was firmly grasping Roman's.

Eyes widening and a little gasp had been her first reaction before she jumped to her feet and smiled. "I'm so happy for you." Had somehow escaped her lips before she grabbed her tray and darted away.

Roman had pulled away from Kurt and nodded after Allison before he settled at the lunch table. Kurt had only nodded before rushing off to speak to Allison in hopes of fixing whatever damage he caused.

An awkward silence had then settled over the group until Kurt returned. He assured them all that Allison was fine and the situation had been handled.

But one look into Kurt's eyes told a different story.

"Everything's not okay between you and Allison. Is it?" Roman asked as he faced Kurt.

They both were sitting in sixth period and had been working on their respective projects when Roman had finally decided to ask his question.

Kurt sighed as he placed the carving blade down and wrapped his other hand tightly around his wood carving.

"No. She was heartbroken because she felt I strung her along, made her believe we had a chance of getting back together. I never told her about us so that was my own stupid mistake."

Crinkling his nose, Roman looked down at his hands before raising his gaze. "You should have told her when she started her obvious advances."

Kurt angrily pounded the table with his right hand causing everyone in the classroom to jump in their seats.

"Everything alright, Mr. Weller?" Mr. Woodley called out from the front of the classroom as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Yeah, just saw a spider." Kurt lied, forcing a smile. Mr. Woodley simply nodded before returning to the manual he had been reading.

When Kurt turned to look at Roman, he found the blonde glaring at him. "I was only telling the truth. No need to get mad about it."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Kurt ran his hand through his short brown hair as he sighed yet again. "I should have seen that she still cared for me and I should have made it clear that we were a thing."

"A couple. The word you are looking for is a couple, Kurt." Roman retorted before swiveling back around in his seat to return to his work.

The low screeching of Kurt's chair filled the air as he drew himself closer to Roman. Placing the wooden carving before the blonde, Kurt began to speak.

"I was going to give you this when I was done but I think right now is a good time."

Turning green eyes towards the carving, Roman studied the small carving that had been placed there. It was a dragon with its head thrown back in an open roar with its wings expanded fully on both sides. A dragon. Kurt had given him a stuffed dragon that he won at the mall's arcade when the first inklings of their relationship had began.

Turning his gaze towards Kurt, Roman found the other teen smiling.

"For you. A reminder that this wonderful relationship is just as magical as this here dragon."

Roman couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left his lips upon hearing Kurt's words.

"Cheesy but cute. Very cute." He cooed as he pulled Kurt into a kiss with a hand tightly curled in the front of his shirt.

And as Kurt's hands wound themselves around Roman's waist and their kiss was deepened, the moment was shattered by Mr. Woodley's raised voice.

"Mr. Weller and Mr. Kruger! This is woodshop not a make out session!"

The classroom burst into whistles and laughter as a flushing Kurt and Roman pulled away awkwardly.

"Our apologies sir." Kurt muttered as he cleared his throat.

Roman simply ducked his head and couldn't help but smile when Kurt's hand found his.

When the school bell rang signaling the end of another school day, Roman was already all packed up. Kurt was still dusting off his side of the table so Roman decided to wait for him outside the classroom.

Roman had been so busy messing with his phone and hadn't noticed when Kurt exited the classroom. He was taken by surprise when Kurt suddenly pulled him into the shaded part of the hallway.

"What the-" Roman's words were cut off by Kurt's mouth pressing hungrily against his.

"Trying to make up for lost time last period." Kurt managed to mumble out before Roman's mouth was back on his.

Pocketing his phone, Roman then threw both arms around Kurt's neck before drawing him into a deep and heated kiss. Kurt let out a sound of appreciation as he drew the blonde in by the hips.

The two continued their steamy make out in the school hallway until a departing teacher caught them and scared them away.

And as Kurt and Roman ran away hand in hand, they couldn't help but smile at how happy and content they both were in that single moment.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend arrived with blazing heat and unkind humidity. A huge change from the chilly weather that had graced Blanton up to this point.

Roman was rudely awakened by the heat as he was drenched head to toe in sticky, gross sweat. Kicking away the covers, he trudged into the bathroom and quickly started the shower where he bathed in freezing water.

When he finished with his shower, he returned to his bedroom where he tugged on shorts, a tank top, and sandals. They weren't his favorite clothes to wear but in this unbearable heat, he would sacrifice his usual attire for comfort.

He had just finished running a comb through his hair when a knock on his door followed by it opening interrupted him.

"The whole purpose of knocking is defeated by you just barging in without waiting for an invite." Roman called out to Jane as he arched a brow at her.

Like him, she had sacrificed her favorite clothing due to the heat. Dressed in really short shorts, a low cut tank, and flip flops, she didn't look much like herself save for the spiky haircut.

Jane rolled her eyes and simply placed a hand upon her hip. "The gang wants to go to the beach and I am here to extend the invitation."

"How come I am never aware of these plans until you tell me?"

"Maybe because you muted the group text. Now get a bag ready because Tasha's going to pick us up in fifteen minutes."

Roman huffed as his sister exited the bedroom but trudged towards his closet nonetheless. Finding an old gym bag, he began to fill it with the essential items one might need at the beach like a dozen bottles of sunscreen. Roman had to thank his genes for that part.

Fifteen minutes later, Roman and Jane were waiting on their front porch as a 1960s Volkswagen Transporter pulled into the drive.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roman muttered just as the back door slid open and David popped his head out.

"The party bus is here!" He exclaimed with a happy grin.

Jane laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat and pressed a kiss to a smiling Tasha's lips. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Roman clambered into the crowded back of the car where the rest of the group was.

As soon as he spotted his boyfriend, Kurt pulled him down onto his lap which further embarrassed Roman. As if the car wasn't enough…

An hour and a half later, the Volkswagen pulled into the crowded parking lot of Middleton Beach. The group quickly clambered out of the poorly air conditioned vehicle and grabbed their bags before rushing off to get a good area on the actual beach.

Twenty minutes later and they had managed to secure a space of sand where the group set out blankets, beach towels, and lawn chairs. Next began the steady process of applying sunscreen and making sure bathing suits were properly adjusted.

As Roman looked around the group, he studied the obvious differences between every person's beach attire. David had opted to wear black swim trunks with a navy blue rash guard. Patterson matched his navy shirt with a navy blue one piece bathing suit.

Tasha was wearing a dark purple one piece with her black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Jane wore a similar one piece but hers was a scarlet red color. Reade was dressed in green swim trunks and Sarah matched in a lime green bikini.

Roman's eyes fell on Kurt last as soon as the teen began to voice his disagreement with his little sister's attire.

Kurt was wearing light blue swim trunks that matched the color of his eyes and nothing else. Strong thighs and calves were exposed as was the muscled back that was facing Roman.

Sarah must have noticed his staring as she told her brother something which made him turn around.

Kurt's muscled chest and stomach was now in full view as Roman inhaled sharply. This was the most skin he was seeing of his boyfriend and it was enough to drive him crazy.

As Kurt watched him with a serene expression, Roman moved to remove his shirt so that he was in only grey trunks. The moment his shirt came off was the same exact moment Kurt's eyes darkened with clear lust.

The rest of the group quickly set off to do different activities, leaving the two transfixed lovers by themselves.

Kurt was the first to make a move as he grabbed Roman's hand and lead him away towards the bathroom that was not too far from where they were located. Kurt ignored the lingering stares of men and women alike as they slipped inside the dimly lit bathroom.

Tugging him into the nicest looking stall, Kurt locked the door behind them before promptly pushing Roman up against the side wall. Roman's back hit the wall with a low thud but he didn't seem to mind when he saw the hunger in Kurt's baby blue eyes.

Kurt's mouth was soon on his, pulling him into a heated and sloppy kiss. Roman groaned in delight as his hands brushed along Kurt's abdomen before ever so slowly sliding up along his chest and behind his neck.

Kurt's own hands moved down to Roman's hips before sliding down to grasp the rounded ass of Roman. At the action, the blonde moaned. A sound so delicious that Kurt found himself sliding a hand down Roman's trunks.

"Kurt," the blonde grunted as he slid his hands down to the brunette's chest and pushed. "Not here. Not now."

Kurt reluctantly pulled away with a grunt before he pressed a kiss to Roman's shoulder and nodded. "You're right. This place is rather disgusting."

Chuckling at his boyfriend's defeated expression, Roman pressed his body against his and nibbled on his earlobe before speaking.

"Just wait a little longer because I'd rather take you on my bed where I can really make you moan." He whispered before slipping out of the stall without another word.

Kurt watched him go wide eyed and panting before he quickly shut the stall and turned away to attend to a certain situation that had arisen.

"What a day," Reade muttered as he turned to look over to his equally tired group of friends.

It was nearing noon and the group was exhausted. They had spent the morning swimming before settling into a game of beach volleyball. When they had exerted themselves, they opted to lounge on their towels and blankets to enjoy the cool sea breeze that came and went often.

"I'm really glad we all got to spend the day together." Jane called out from the lawn chair she was seated in besides Tasha.

"I'm just glad we met you two in the first place." Tasha mused as she turned to give her girlfriend one of her famous dazzling grins.

"Agreed." Kurt hummed as he tightened his grip on Roman who was laying up against his chest.

Wide smiles and happy laughter passed over the group before a relaxing, comfortable silence fell over them. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and seagulls squawking overhead were the only pleasant sounds to fill the silence.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by David's stomach grumbling and him speaking. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Burgers anyone?"

Choruses of "Yes!" and "Hell yes!" followed as the group jumped to their feet and began packing up their items before hauling them back to the car.

And as Roman settled against Kurt's side and Tasha drove them towards the nearest burger joint, he couldn't help but once again remind himself how damn lucky he was.


End file.
